Alternate Love
by Faith Callaway
Summary: The crossed paths by fate and changed by choice.  Through all the obsticals, enemies, and pain, love reveals itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

XXX 

Ruri's POV

XXX

My name is Ikeda Ruriko; Ruri for short, and for as long as I can remember it had always been my Okaa-san and I. My Otou-san passed away when I was three years old.

I was too young to have much memory with father but I can remember when he would take Okaa-san and I on picnics in the park when it's spring.

Some time passed for awhile when it's just my mother and I living alone in our traditional Japanese house, until I turned fourteen years old and Okaa-san one day brought home a little baby.

My mother never told me of how she came upon the little baby. The only thing she told me was that, the little baby girl was abandon and that she couldn't bear to leave it so that's why she brought her home.

Not that I care about who or where she came from because when I first took a glance at the small adorable baby; she captured my heart.

As so my mother raised me and my little sister; Noriko, on her own while working two jobs to make ends meet. She works as a hotel receptionist and at night she works the night shift at a hospital as a nurse.

Two different jobs that don't correlate but before my parents married, Okaa-san went to college to study in the medical field.

She was about to finish her studies and become a doctor but Otou-san became ill that one year and she had to use most of the money that went into her studies to pay for his medical bills.

When it was just Okaa-san and I, expenses and bills weren't as difficult. It was hard at times when it was just us two but with a new baby, it became even more difficult.

Babies need diapers, bottles, formula, clothes, pediatrician, and various other materials so money is always mostly spent on those items and for bills.

The only thing my Okaa-san doesn't pay for is any form of daycare because whenever she isn't home; I'm the one that babysits her.

Since she was one month old all the way until now when she is four years old, I have always looked after her. I'm sixteen years old and know everything there is to taking care of a baby which I am grateful for. Some day when I am of age, I will have a child and I will know how to take care of it.

This year has been easier because my sweetheart baby sister has started school. My only job is to pick her up after school and take care of her at home which I am never late for. . .

UNTIL FOR TODAY!

I usually walk Nori to Kindergarten every morning and then I am on my way to high school but this morning we both woke late which meant it took me a longer time to get to school because I still had to get my little sister to school.

Sensei made me stay after school and clap erasers clean despite my numerous pleas to let me off the hook because my sister would be waiting for me to pick her up after school but… I have been late a lot lately and Sensei has been liberal at those times too in letting me escape punishment.

I'm only thirty minutes late, I hope Nori is still waiting for me…

As fast as I can sprint, I get to the school for little children but there weren't any kids or adults either. My heart starts to jump and beat heavily. Am I that late…

Immediately, I run to Noriko's classroom. The door was open and her sensei was still there at her desk looking at her small children's doodles and art work.

I enter rapidly and bowed before her. "Tadashi-sensei, I'm sorry but is my little sister Nori still here?" I didn't realize that I was gasping for breaths until I heard my panting voice.

Tadashi-Sensei looked at me strangely and worriedly, "No one is here but us faculty Ruri. Nori left a long time ago."

"What?" I gasped frighteningly.

Jerking around abruptly, I ran out of the classroom and out of the school. My eyes searched for my Noriko as I passed each person on the streets.

My feet were moving quickly like it was following the fast beat of my heart. I know I have to calm down but my sister is missing!

Finally, I felt nauseous and dizzy from not breathing correctly. I stopped for a moment to breathe and let people pass me.

Where could my sister be…?

I glanced to see where I was. I was in the middle of side walk with people passing around me but when I look to my right, I see trees belonging to a park.

I… I always take Nori to the park…

Maybe…

I quickly crossed the street and went searching in the park. "Nori! Nori where are you? It's me Ruri-neechan! Nori, sweetheart where are you?"

The things I saw were the trees and birds. The only people I saw were mothers and fathers playing with their children. Not one face belonged to my baby sister.

"Nori! Nori, are you here?" I called again as I ran half way to the park and quickly lost my breath once more.

Again, I paused to take in a breath and take a glimpse at my surroundings. I turned to each different direction frantically until I saw an adorable well-known face.

The small child with two short pigtails in her school uniforms was chasing the birds while clutching on a string that was tied to a red balloon. She looked safe and happy, not a bit scared that she is alone.

But… It doesn't appear that she is just by herself.

A guy was standing near behind her, like he's watching over her just in case she fell or came into any danger.

He looks young; around my age. Actually, he looks to be about two or three years older. He was tall and dressed in somewhat tight dark looking jeans with a white button down shirt and a subtle black leather jacket over it. Not in any school uniform.

His dark hair matched his charming pale facial features. It was slightly long because it came passed his ears a little but it was flipped and styled out coolly.

I snapped out of wondering who the guy was and focused my attention on my baby sister. "Nori!" I exclaimed happily because of having finally found her.

Her cute round eyes shot at my direction from hearing my voice. She recognized my face and grinned excitedly, "Ruri-neechan!" She dashed towards me with open arms. I knelt to the ground when she came to hug me tightly. "Ruri-neechan, where have you been? I have been waiting for you forever and ever!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, the sensei had me stay late today, I'm so sorry!" I continue to hug her until I realize something. I let go of her and held her shoulders to look her straight in the eye, "Next time if I am late for any reason, just stay at the school Nori. Where have you been with this whole time?"

"When you didn't come pick me up, I went look for you Ruri-neechan. But…then I got lost…" The little child frowned at herself but then her face lit up rapidly, "But luckily Reita-niisan saw me crying and bought me a balloon. He also said he would wait with me until someone comes for me!"

"Reita-niisan?"

Noriko nodded and turned around to point at where the guy stood, "See, he's right there." But no one was there anymore. "Hey… Where did he go?"

I stood on my feet and looked around to search for this Reita-niisan but he just wasn't there anymore.

XXX

"I'm home!" Okaa-san shouted cheerfully when she entered our home. It was the middle of the night but I'm usually still up waiting for her

She walked by the living room and spotted me in her sight, "Honey, you're still up. Are you doing homework?"

I smiled at her, "No, I was just waiting for you. I made you dinner, would you like for me to heat it up Okaa-san?"

My mother declined with appreciation, "I ate at the hospital but thank you my sweet daughter." She came in front of me and sat down on the mat.

Mom has always been very lovely, inside and out. Her hair used to be long but very recently she had it cut just past her chin and styled accordingly to her face structure. Her skin is of fair complexion and her eyes are almost as big and round as Nori's.

This whole afternoon, I debated in whether telling Okaa-san about what happened after school. I sighed involuntarily at thinking of my anxiety state from the afternoon and she could tell immediately something was wrong.

She looked at me inspecting, "Is something wrong Ruri?"

I might as well tell her, "Nori and I both woke up late today but I managed to walk Nori to school on time but I was late to my own school so Sensei made me stay after to clap erasers."

Okaa-san nodded and continued to listen as I explained dreadfully and slowly, "I was pretty late in picking up Nori… She got impatient in waiting so she left the school and wandered around looking for me."

At the last sentence my mother's face spread in sudden fret so I quickly explained, "But I found her in the park playing. Don't worry Okaa-san, Nori is sleeping in her bed right now."

She exhaled relieving, "That scared me out of my mind… How did she make her way to the park and without being scared? She got lost from me in the supermarket and she cried at the top of her lungs."

"Nori said she was crying at first but… This one guy found her and watched over her..." Now that Ruri thought about that mysterious stranger, the more she wanted to find out who it was. She had never seen him before but Tokyo is a large city filled with a lot of people.

"A guy? What guy?" Okaa-san asked while tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know… I never seen him before but I wish I did, then I could thank him for watching Nori."

My mother nodded and yawned tiredly, "At least she is safe"

I grinned softly at her, "You should change and got to sleep, Okaa-san. The dishes have been washed and so has the laundry. I also put away dinner already."

Another yawn caught my mother as she nodded, "Thank you Ruri. For some reason, I am more tired than usual tonight."

"Goodnight Okaa-san." I said to her while she stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hall to her bedroom.

Poor Okaa-san, she must have worked too hard.

I should be going to bed too. I still have school tomorrow…

As I laid on my futon mattress in my bedroom, I couldn't sleep. My mind kept on wanting to bring up that guy from this afternoon.

XXX

**OH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!**

"Nori, honey we're going to be late!" I rushed her as I half drag her and while she half walked on her own on the way to her kindergarten school.

She must still be sleepy but I don't understand why; I slept later than she did. Finally we stopped in front of the school where the parents and other children were entering.

I knelt on my knees to my baby sister's height and pull her uniform coat closer to her as well as her small backpack, "Remember to listen to what Sensei is teaching and don't cause trouble now. If I'm late today, remember to stay here and not going anywhere okay?"

The small angel smiled, nodded, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Ruri-neechan!"

I waited until she walked in past the gate and then I ran like lightning in the direction of my high school.

If it wasn't for the cross lights, I would have been on time. I could hear the bell ring from the school just as I arrived in front of it.

OH goodness…

My feet started to hurt from all the sprinting and my chest was tightening too but I hurriedly entered the school and quickened my way up the stars to the second story where my first hour class was.

I'm sure my classmates could hear me my running from the hall to the classroom and I'm sure a few had their snickers when I stopped hastily at the door; out of breath.

Sensei was already waiting with me with crossed arms and a stern expression. UH oh… I quickly bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry Sensei, I had to drop my little sister off at her school."

"That is the same excuse I have been hearing for the past two months. Now Ruri, I have been very tolerant with you being late every day but enough is enough. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sensei, I'm sorry." I said again along with another bow.

She sighed at my constant tardiness, "As for your punishment-"

I intervened her in mid sentence, fearing what the punishment might be, "I can't stay after school Sensei. My sister needs me to pick her up. I won't be late again Sensei."

Sensei scoffed harshly at me, "I keep hearing that too and yet here you are, late."

That is true…

Her face lightened in sympathy and exhaled annoyingly again, "There will be no punishment but a task."

"Task…?"

She glanced over to a desk in front of the class. Sitting in the desk was a new student…This new student looks familiar. Who is this guy…?

OH!

My eyes widened when I realized where I recognize him from. He's the guy from yesterday, the one who helped my sister. What was his name again…?

Reita…?

Sensei's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Your task is to show our new classmate around the school. Nishimura, Reita has just arrived from Kyoto. Please show him the proper welcome."

I was right, his name is Reita.

XXX

The first couple hours of class seem to drag on forever but my mind was occupied. I kept on staring at Reita who sat in front of the class. My seat was all the way in the back.

At least I know his name and he should definately be at least two years older than me. He is obviously in the same class as I am in but it's not him that shouldn't be here. It's me.

I skipped to the third year of high school because ever since I was young, I have always dwelled highly in school so when I entered high school, I was offered to skip a whole year.

Finally the bell rang and all my other classmates rushed out for their break. I noticed some of my female classmates look back to Reita and giggled at his handsomeness.

He is pretty charming in his looks.

He and I stood from our desks at the same time. I hesitantly walk over to him. His back was facing me but I still felt an unknown intimidation.

"Reita-kun?" Why is my voice so soft and frightened sounding?

He turned around with his hands in his pants pockets and I felt like I was a shrimp compared to his height.

His light brown eyes penetrate mine as he waited for me to speak.

I tried to secretly clear my throat and say something, "Hi, I'm Ikeda, Ruri. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I suppose." His voice was unenthusiastic and his face was indifferent, making it more nerve-racking.

My eyes evaded somewhere else for a moment but I managed to look up again, "Uhm, should I show you around the school now, Reita-kun?"

He kept his non-caring expression, "No need. I'll get accustomed to it soon."

"Oh… Okay." I nervously brought up another subject to diminish the soon coming awkward silence, "Yesterday, at the park… That was you with my sister, wasn't it?"

Reita-kun scoffed teasingly rude, "I guess an irresponsible girl like you, would leave her toddler sister alone wandering around crying."

"I didn't purposely want to. I was late yesterday and Sensei made me stay late-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"Why are you giving me a useless explanation as if I care." He said and turned around to walk toward the door.

"Reita-kun?" I called after him before he left. He stopped right before he got to the door. "Arigato, Reita-kun. If it wasn't for you yesterday, I don't know what would have happened to Nori."

The mysterious indifferent classmate of mine didn't reply to my appreciation but just left.

Did I say something or do something wrong…?

XXX

I will have Reita's POV posted late tonight. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D**

**Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

**XXX**

**Reita's POV**

**XXX**

Kyoto, Japan was never really my place to live and the people I was living with; wasn't the type of people I wanted to associate with, despite the fact they're my family. I have never have been very fond of my parents or my family.

It's an awful thing to say, isn't it?

That's what my mother tells me but I could never find the time to care about anything she says and I certainly don't listen to my stepfather.'

My mother divorced my biological father when I was about six or seven years old; I haven't seen him since. I don't know where he is and my mother won't tell me.

The only thing she ever told at that time was that she was getting married soon and I should be happy for her. She did get married to my stepfather but I was never happy for her.

She's a ruthless woman and I don't want to go into detail of why or how ruthless she is. The same way I don't want to go into detail to explain how worthless my stepfather is.

I suppose it doesn't matter anymore because I'm not anywhere near them.

My apartment in Tokyo may be small and has one bedroom but the living room is rather spacious and it's clean. Everything seems to be working well and nothing has yet to broken down.

It's not a two story mansion and its not on 500 square feet of land but I don't need all of that. A simple life fits me just fine.

I moved into my new place yesterday. It took the entire morning today to empty the numerous boxes and put them in their selected places.

After working so long, I decided to walk the streets of Tokyo and get use to the environment. The afternoon warmth was also a good reason to take a walk.

I thought Kyoto was a busy city but Tokyo is no comparison. It appears the people all have their places to get to and in a hurry.

Some are talking on their cell phones, some are even looking at documents, and some have their friends or love ones to chat with as they take their stroll.

Each seem to be in their own world.

Not long after walking from place to place for just the simple reason of getting air and exploring, I came across a park.

For some reason, I just went to it. It's probably because I don't know where else to go but it's a nice place to go and relax.

Besides from the children playing around too loudly and the mothers who yell at them for being to careless; I enjoy the atmosphere and continued further.

As I walk more into the park, the children's voices along with the adults didn't appear so loud anymore but I then heard something like a kid's crying.

The crying was becoming closer while I continued on the path. My ears started too concentrated on where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming behind tree a little father down the path on my right.

I was right. A little girl was clutching on her backpack while she sat on the grass crying. I'm normally never really good with children but the way she was crying made me a tad sympathetic.

"Hey… why are you crying?" I said when I knelt to the ground to console her.

Her big watery eyes looked up at me but she didn't answer me. I tried my best to comfort her, "It's okay, I won't hurt you. What's wrong, can you tell me?"

"I'm…lost. My neechan didn't pick me and I don't know how to get home." Her crying became louder that it almost hurts my ears to hear it.

I awkwardly pat her head softly. I honestly don't know how to handle children so this is as good as its going to get, "Uh..There, there, little one."

The small child didn't stop her wailing instead the volume increased dramatically. I took a glimpse around to see if there was anyone around. If there was; people might think I'm a kidnapper…

While glancing around, I spot a vendor selling balloons and sweets a bit far from here. I looked back at the toddler and decided to give it a try.

I held out my hand for her to take, "Hey, let's go get some candy and cookies okay?"

Once the words 'candy and cookies' deposited in her mind, she stopped crying and blankly nodded. Her hand is so small but at the same time it fits perfectly in mine as we walk to the vendor.

Finally, she stops crying…

I read somewhere that a child's crying can cause psychological distress. It is definitely true without a doubt…

"What's your name?" I ask the kid while we walked back to the quieter spot of the park.

"I-I'm Nori, what's your name Niisan?" She answered while chewing on a big cookie.

"Nishimura, Reita."

"Do you want have a cookie too Reita-niisan?" Nori held up the cooking she was currently eating to me.

I chuckled at her cute actions, "No thanks. Now… You said you don't know how to get home. Do you know your phone number or where your sister goes to school?"

Her face frowned again, "No… I know she told me once but I don't remember anymore. What if no one comes for me then I'll be lost forever!"

"I'm sure that won't happen." I assure her. "I'm certain someone will look for you but in the mean time I'll wait here with you."

A wide smile spread from ear to ear, "Arigato Reita-niisan!"

The cookies and candy were soon completely gone and Nori was soon burning off the sugar by running around and playing with the other children or chasing the pigeons but I always kept close to her though just in case of an accident or other dangerous situations.

It must be great being a child. You go to nursery school, play, eat, and then sleep. The worse that would happen would be falling or scraping a knee.

Other than that; not a care in the world.

"Nori!" I heard someone called to her.

My eyes caught sight of who it was; a girl about the same age as me. Her long hair kept a natural volume while her bangs outlined her face correctly. The eyes were round and big like Nori's and her skin was pale white. She was shorter then me of course, I presume she should reach near at my chest.

Nori seemed to know her for she was running towards the girl with a ready hug, "Ruri-neechan!"

This girl must obviously be her sister. The two hug each other tightly while Nori started the interrogation, "Ruri-neechan, where have you been? I have been waiting for you forever and ever!"

Now that someone has found her, I can finally leave with a clean slate. Quietly and secretly, I start to leave. I don't need to be apart of an emotional reunion.

XXX

For some people the first day of school in a new city is nerve wracking but for me, it's all not like that.

People are scared of meeting new people and not fitting in but I already have a couple of buddies at this school. They're some of my childhood friends that moved away when I was slightly younger so I'm not worried about starting a new school.

Besides, this is my last year of high school. I'm seventeen and turning eighteen next month so I'm looking forward to starting college.

The school is said to be to the most renowned school in Tokyo so I hope it challenges me. It certainly was big enough.

I bet the buildings were two stories and it took some immense width of land to build it. The yard and area for Physical Exercise was almost like an outdoor arena.

"Reita!" I heard my friend; Kaito's voice call from behind me. I soon felt his hand on my shoulder, "Ready to start school?"

Kaito has always been that friend where anyone could count on to be nice. If you would need him in the middle night for anything at all he is there is seconds. At times when he should be angry for any reason at all, he doesn't allow himself to do that.

I despise it sometimes; people take advantage of him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a few other friends of ours with him. They start surround me.

"Excited Reita?" Another friend Raiden asked and commented, "There are lots of cute girls here."

Raiden is the promiscuous male that chases girl after girl. It's rather sad because not many girls have given him a chance and those that do always end up regretting it.

Kitai, who has always been the quiet one that resembles a little shy boy, replied to Raiden's sly statement, "Any girl would be cute to you, Raiden."

That's got some truth in it.

"It's just school, no pressure." I said to them and started walking into it. The giggles and admiring stares from the fellow female classmates came right away.

My friends walked beside me so they could show me my first class, not that I can't find it on my own. Raiden nudged my arm as he noticed the looks and giggles coming from the girls, "Well, well, you might just outdo me in the ladies' department Reita."

I ignore him and just let them guide me to where I need to go. He doesn't have to worry about that because I'm not exactly looking or interested in starting a useless burdening relationship.

My first hour was on the second floor and with a Hirumawa Sensei. I got there just before class started. The only thing I do hate about starting a new school is that I have to stand in front of the class and introduce myself to everyone.

When I did that, the female classmates all shined a grin and batted their eyes. I gave a small smile just not to be rude.

Sensei Hirumawa gave me the only seat available and it was a seat in front of the class. There was an empty seat in the back that I would better prefer but I sat down and waited for Sensei to lecture but she turned to the open door and sighed, "Where is that girl..?"

She sighed annoyingly and was about to go to the white board and prepared to write something when a girl dressed in the school's uniform stopped abruptly at the door.

It was the same girl from yesterday… The one who is air spaced enough in her brain to lose her sister. She doesn't lack it in physical appearance but it's a pity that she lacks it in common sense and an high IQ.

Small world…

"I'm sorry Sensei, I had to drop my little sister off at her school." She said to our teacher as she bowed deeply.

But Sensei wasn't light on hearing that, "That is the same excuse I have been hearing for the past two months. Now Ruri, I have been very tolerant with you being late every day but enough is enough. Don't let it happen again."

Ruri bowed in apology again, "Yes Sensei, I'm sorry."

Even with the apologies she wasn't going to let it go, "As for your punishment-"

"I can't stay after school Sensei. My sister needs me to pick her up. I won't be late again Sensei." Another pathetic excuse comes…

"I keep hearing that too and yet here you are, late." Her deliberate strictness simmered after seeing the girl's face frown in honest guilt, "…There will be no punishment but a task."

"Task…?" Nori's sister questioned back curiously.

Sensei's eye fell on me so that the girl's eyes will follow. I could tell that when she looked at me, she recognized me from her spreading eyes.

"Your task is to show our new classmate around the school. Nishimura, Reita has just arrived from Kyoto. Please show him the proper welcome."

Great… I get to deal with her one on one.

XXX

Everything Hirumawa Sensei lectured about, I had already learned but it doesn't hurt to review so I took notes anyway.

I seem to be the only one taking notes and paying attention anyway besides from a few other classmates I'm aware of. The girls didn't seem to be paying attention and as of not an arrogant statement; that's my fault. I could feel their eyes on me and to be frankly, it's getting a little uncomfortable.

If they could strip me from my clothes… I bet they would…

The bell rang for the break and even as they were leaving, their eyes kept on looking back towards my way. I could care less honestly but I guess it's flattering.

Sitting in a chair for so long made my muscles and joints stiff. It felt great to stand and loosen the knots but then I heard a small voice from behind. "Reita-kun?"

I turned around to her to hear what she has to say with the courtesy of hearing it face to face.

Her voice came out shyly, "Hi, I'm Ikeda, Ruri. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I suppose."

She glanced away for a moment as though I was making her feel awkward. Maybe I am… "Uhm, should I show you around the school now, Reita-kun?"

"No need. I'll get accustomed to it soon."

"Oh… Okay." Ikeda replied and also mentioned nervously, "Yesterday, at the park… That was you with my sister, wasn't it?"

Now that she brought it up on her own, I had the urge to criticize her for it. "I guess an irresponsible girl like you, would leave her toddler sister alone wandering around crying."

"I didn't purposely want to. I was late yesterday and Sensei made me stay late-"

Another excuse that I do not have the patience to hear, "Why are you giving me a useless explanation as if I care."

I start to walk out of there but she said my name again."Reita-kun?" When I reluctantly stopped she genuinely said, "Arigato, Reita-kun. If it wasn't for you yesterday, I don't know what would have happened to Nori."

It was of good nature of her to thank me but I don't know to answer back so I just left it like it is.

I just hope she doesn't turn into one of those fan girls in the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

P.S.

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I spent most the night writing this and my eyes hurt -_-

XXX

Ruri's POV

XXX

"Ruri-neechan!" Little Noriko called to me when she saw me pass through the abundance of parents that surrounded the entrance of her nursery school.

Hearing her call my name with her cheerful innocent voice always makes me smile. Like always, I knelt myself down so she can give me a hug, "Did you have fun at school?"

My little sister nodded and I could see the excitement spreading on her face as she is eager to tell me all about it. She starts to tell me every single detail about her day while we start to walk home but then a drop came from the sky and then lots of more drops. The more they fell from the sky the harder they felt as they pelted my sister and me.

We quickly found shelter under small roof of a store. What's with this sudden rain…? If I knew that it would rain, I would have brought umbrellas for us.

"Ruri-neechan, Ruri-neechan, I want to jump in the puddles!" Nori exclaimed while already jumping anxiously.

Once again, I grin softly to her as I lower myself to her, "Not now silly, you don't even have your rain coat on or your rain boots. Now come on, we better get home soon." I took my school coat and wrapped it around her then picked her tiny body up in my arms.

Before I started walking into the rain again, I pulled my school coat over Nori's head and tighter around her body, "Let's go home."

"Ruri-neechan?" She said my name after a little while of walking.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Reita-niisan today?"

Ever since I told her that Reita-kun goes to my school, she's been wanting me to invite him over for dinner so she could thank him. I think she has a crush on him. "Yes of course Nori, he's in my class."

"Have you asked him about dinner?" She reminded me tenaciously.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I haven't gotten the chance sweetie. Now shh, we better get home before the rain gets worse."

A week has passed since Reita-Kun has started school. We don't talk to each other and I don't try too. I'm still trying to figure what I did to make him despise me so much.

My girl classmates fawn desperately over him and constantly try to get near him. He is very good looking but he doesn't seem very much a ladies' man like his friend; Raiden.

Everyday, I see him leave school with his friends. They all are nice, some way more nice than others…

Even though all the female classmates admire and desire him, he doesn't seem to care about them. I have witness once or twice of his subtle and kind rejection to a couple of girls. I thought any guy would be flattered and jump at any chance to be with pretty girls…

Reita-kun sure is a mysterious person…

XXX

It felt like my heart was about to rip out my chest and my feet were about to fall off but I still ran my hardest up the stairs to the second level to my classroom.

The bell rang right when I got through the door. "Right on time." Sensei noted with humor.

I still felt a little guilty and apologized with a panting bow, "S-Sorry Sensei."

Most days when I'm late, I would have to pass by Reita-kun who is already in his seat like the rest of my classmates and endure a annoyed soft or a cold glare.

I tried to just concentrate on my seat and let my feet carry me there but because of all the running and lack of oxygen, my legs lacked feeling and my senses lacked sharpness and I tripped over my own two feet.

My entire body landed on the floor in a loud thump. I can already feel the heat bubbling up my fast and picture the color red in it from embarrassment.

It hurt to get up because my joints were sore all over but I tried my best to get up immediately so I don't attract any more unwanted attention. I felt hands grasping my arms to help me up from the floor.

When I was back on my feet, I turned around to see who was nice enough to help me.

Reita-kun…?

He glanced down at me once and rolled his eyes away at my clumsiness.

"Ruri are you all right?" Sensei asked and I could hear the genuine worry in her voice.

"Of course sensei, I'm all right…"

A sigh relief came from her, "All right since you are alright, get to your seat and we can start the lesson for today."

I walk slowly to my seat and set my self securely on it. Did Reita-kun help me…?

The first couple of hours went by without a problem actually. I think it was because Sensei was lecturing about something I like to learn about but when the bell for the break rang, my stomach started churning.

I waited most of the class left classroom before I rose from my seat.

"Ruri are you coming?" My friend Rika asked as she was about to leave the class room.

Rika has been my good friend since nursery school. You could say she's my best friend. I shook my head kindly, "Not yet Rika. I'll be there later."

"Okay, I'll see ya soon!"

She left out the door and so was Reita too. I hurriedly called to him, "Reita-kun wait..!"

He turned his face towards his shoulder, "What?"

I walked closer behind him so he could hear my intimidated voice, "Arigato Reita-kun… For helping me earlier."

"Just watch where you're going next time." He heartlessly said.

I agreed dumbly because it is true, "Arigato Reita-kun…"

"Hm." Reita shortly hummed and walked away.

XXX

The first couple of hours of school weren't slow but the rest of day was.

It's probably because Sensei moved on to another subject that I found it to be a tad boring or its because I wasn't try to stop myself from figuring out why Reita-kun treats me differently then everyone else.

He's pretty nice to every, just not me. I honestly can't figure it out and it's been giving me a headache throughout the day but its finally the end of school. Thank goodness…

The dark clouds started to gather as I leave my school to start in the direction of my little sister's school. I quickened my pace to get there so I can pick her up and we both can get home before we get soaked like yesterday.

When I got there, I see the usual numerous parents there to pick up their children but I didn't see Nori anywhere.

I'm not late… So where is…?

My heart starts the rapid beating again but I calmed myself down when I saw Tadashi Sensei watching the children leave.

"Kon'nichiwa Sensei. Have you seen Noriko?" I greeted and asked when I approached her.

"Oh Ruri, you're here. I came out here to personally tell you that your sister is very ill with a fever. We tried to call your mother but there was no answer. I told her to sit in the classroom until you came to pick her up."

"Domo arigato Tadashi Sensei, I will go pick her up right now." I bowed and left her side. I used to attend this school when I was the same age as Nori so I remember where each classroom was.

Being in these hallways remind of my childhood and all the good times I had playing with my friends here. It gave a warm feeling.

The door to Nori's classroom was opened. I peeked in first and saw my sister sitting at her desk with her head on her overlapped hands on the desk.

"Nori?" I said while walking over to her.

She looked up miserably at me, "Ruri-neechan, I don't feel so good."

"I know sweetheart, it must be from the rain yesterday." My hand placed on her forehead and I silently gasped. It was burning like a furnace! "I better get you home soon so I can put you in bed. Come on honey."

My little sister got out of her seat and took my hand. We walked out of the school together at her pace but before we left it's grounds. I took off my school coat like I did yesterday and put it on her instead.

I pulled it tight around her and then lifted her off the grounds. The timing for the rain couldn't be more wretched. It started to pour the moment I picked her up.

My eyes looked up at the rain for a moment to see if it will be any worse than this. A shot of lightening ripped through the sky which made Nori cried out at the noise. "Shh, Shh, Ruri-neechan is here."

Carefully and at a normal pace, I began to walk when I sensed something was over me; covering me from the rain. From the corner of my eye, I could see that someone was holding a big umbrella over me.

I turned towards the person completely, "Reita-kun?"

He put a hand on the small of my back so he could pull me a little closer to him; then we could both be under umbrella.

Feeling his hand on me made me feel uncomfortable and shy; I casually nudge away from his touch but still kept close enough to him to stay under the umbrella. "What brings you here Reita-kun…?"

"I walk by here everyday to get home." He answered indifferently and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"Oh there is no need Reita-kun. You should get home before you catch a cold-" A strike of lightning tore across the dark clouds again and Nori whimpered at his volume once more.

Reita looked at the bundle I was holding in my arms. He lifted the coat a bit away so he could see Nori's face. She fell asleep but I could feel her hot temperature against my body. "Excuse me Reita-kun, I don't want to be rude but Nori has a fever and I have to get her home."

"All the more reason for me to walk you both home."

Reluctantly, I nodded so not to waste anymore time.

It was quiet when while we walked towards my house but I guess that is better than a conversation. I don't know what ridiculous thing I will say to him.

When we got to my house, I tried to balance Nori in my arms while trying to fish for my house key from my school bag.

"Give her here." Reita-kun said while he leant an arm.

"Arigato Reita-kun." I cautiously passed Nori into his arm so I could get my keys. He obviously has more strength than I do if he can hold Nori with just one arm and the umbrella in another.

My house is relatively neat, which I am thankful for. It would be embarrassing if the house was a mess and I had company over so I clean if frequently.

I flipped on the light when I entered as Reita-kun followed behind me. "Make yourself at home Reita-kun." I said while offering to take Nori back.

He nodded and very gently handed Nori to me so not to wake her up.

"Let me take care of her for a moment and I'll be right back." I told him softly.

"Take your time."

Nori wasn't wet like I was, but she was damp. I still immediately changed her school clothes and into her pajamas then gave her cold medicine for children. I tucked her warmly into bed and then I went to change clothes myself.

Reita-kun was still in my living room. He was looking at our family pictures we have decorating the room. His back was facing me and he didn't appear to feel my presence. "Reita-kun?"

He broke his attention away from the family pictures and turned around towards my voice, "Is Nori taken care of?"

I nodded and bowed slightly, "Arigato Reita-kun. If it wasn't for you Nori would have gotten worse surely."

He bobbed his head too, "I should get going."

The instant he said that, the lightening and thunder presented itself more powerful and louder than ever. The rain could be heard as it pounds the earth. "The storm is getting worse Reita-kun. You are more than welcome to say for a while. Perhaps you can stay for dinner? Nori has been wanting me to ask you."

Reita sighed, "Doesn't appear like I have a choice."

"Please make yourself at home while I prepare dinner. My mother will be home early tonight so we will have dinner together."

"Would your mother mind if I am here?"

"No of course not, she's wanted to thank you for what you did for Nori." I told him and left to the kitchen but he went with me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Reita-kun offered.

A soft grin spread on my face. He isn't so mean after all. "That's all right. You're a guest."

Reita-kun leaned against the doorway watching me as I get all the ingredients and supplies from its places to prepare dinner. It was slightly uncomfortable but I tried not to make any mistakes.

"You know your way around the kitchen. You're…not as useless as I thought." He said behind me just as I finished the last dish.

That's a compliment… I think. "I've been cooking for awhile now. I prepare all the meals in this house."

I went to the cupboard to get the bowls and dishes to set the table. "Let me help you with that."

He came over and took the dishes and bowls from my hands. "Where's the dining room?"

"Uhm this way."

Surprisingly he set the table how I usually set it. Every home should have different ways of setting up the table.

"Is this the correct way?" Reita-kun asked to make sure.

I slightly laughed, "Yes…It is. It's perfect. How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, "I'm going to wash up before dinner. Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh just down the hall. It the first door on the right."

When he was about to walk past me, Okaa-san's voice called out into the house, "I'm home everyone!"

"In here Okaa-san."

My mother appeared in the doorway and looked into the room. She instantly caught sight of Reita-kun. "Okaa-san this is Nishimura, Reita. He is the one that watched over Nori a week ago and today he walked Nori and I home. Nori's ill with a fever but I have given her medicine and tucked her into bed."

Reita-kun bowed to mother, "Konnichiwa, hajimemashite."

"Thank you so much Nishimura-san for everything you have done. I hope my daughters have welcomed you into our home properly." Okaa-san greeted back."

"Please, call me Reita. There is no need to be so formal, Ikeda-san."

My mother turned to me, "Ruri, did you invite Reita to dinner?"

"Yes and it's all prepared." I assured her.

Reita-kun smiled; the first smile I have ever seen of him, "Sorry for the trouble Ikeda-san."

Okaa-san grinned back nicely, "Oh no, it's no trouble at all, just let me check on Nori and then wash up and we'll have dinner."

XXX

The rain had died down to sprinkling when we finished dinner and just in time too. It sprinkled on our umbrellas as I walk Reita-kun out.

"O sewa ni narimashita Reita-kun." I thanked him again.

He laughed sarcastically, "You really have to stop saying that. We're even if you just stop thanking me."

Even I had to laugh, "Sayonara Reita-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Good night." He said and started to leave. I watched him for a couple of seconds and was about to walk in when I heard him call me, "Hey Ikeda."

I turned my head to glance at him, "Yes, Reita-kun."

"Try not to be late." He reminded me and I just smiled and nodded.

He's not at all mean or heartless… I thought as I went back into the house. He was able to conversed with my mother about medical knowledge more than I could.

It was nice to see them talk and it was nice to see the kind and social side of Reita-kun Up until today, all he would ever do was look at me harshly and ignore me but it wasn't like that today.

But still, he still has that mystery about him. The entire night, I tried to figure it out.

Who is Reita-kun actually?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

XXX

Ever since we were kids, whenever we made a plan to go somewhere; I was always the first one there. My friends are never on time people so I should be used to it.

It's been a week since moving to Tokyo and my friends wanted to take me around the city but I've walked enough of Tokyo to know how exhilarating it can be. But I did agree to meet them for beverages.

The place was dim lighted; candles were the only lights in this establishment. The table and chairs were uniquely placed their positions. There was also a counter where there several stools. I sat one of them and waited for my friends.

I have known of this place for a long time now but I've never visited. It belongs to Raiden's father and what I hear from Kitai, Raiden takes his dates here all the time.

A waitress standing at the register saw me and came over to take my order, "Konbanwa**, **would you like something Sir?"

I shook my head politely, "Not yet, I'm waiting for my friends. Thank you for asking."

"Of course, I'll come back again."

About ten minutes later, I pulled out my phone to call them to see why they were taking so long but I heard them come in from the door.

Punctuality is never one of their key aspects…

"Sorry, we're late Reita." Kaito genuinely apologized as they sat down beside me on the other stools. Raiden sat on my left side, Kitai and Kaito sat on my right.

"After about 12 years of tardiness, I think I just about got used to it." I smirked with humor.

The usual flamboyant Raiden, who talks the most and always the first to make conversation, was rather quiet today.

The waitress from before returned to take our orders, "Konbanwa, what would you all like?"

"The house smoothie, please." Kaito replied nicely.

Kitai has always been a coffee person, day or night so that's what he ordered. As for me, "Just green tea, Thank you." I'm not really into drinking smoothies or juices tonight.

"Give me a cup of Sake." Raiden unexpectedly said.

The girl stuttered for a moment, "But Raiden- san… You're only 18. You're not of age. I-I'm sorry b-but-"

"Look, my father owns this place. Just get me what I want or I'll see to it that you're fired."

"B-But Raiden-san…"

Raiden glared at her, "DO you want to be fired? IF not get me what I ordered."

"Y-Yes Raiden-san. I'll be right back." The poor waitress left with an intimidated face. I f wonder what is up with Raiden. He's always nice to girls. **Always.**

I looked to my right to the other two and motioned towards Raiden with a questioning look.

Kitai lifted his eyebrows and sighed discreetly. Whenever Raiden is in this kind of mood, Kitai or Kaito would give me one of these looks and I get it completely.

I patted Raiden's shoulder with manly strength and exhaled too, "Another break up Raiden?"

He sullenly nodded, "Mari was the one for me and now she's… SHE'S GONNNEEEE!" His volume brought many attention from other in the café . It also almost deafen left ear.

Our beverages were brought and Raiden immediately chugged down his sake then slammed it back down on the counter, "Give me another one."

"Un you want to slow it down Raiden?" I advised him when another cup was quickly brought.

"I don't care, Mari is GONNNNEEEE! How could she break up with me!" And another chugging starts…

Kitai mumbled at Raiden's statement, "Maybe because you're a lousy disrespecting womanizer…?"

Kaito and I both nudge him from either sides but I don't think Raiden heard it. He was busy asking for another cup.

"It'll be all right Raiden, I'm sure you'll find yourself another girlfriend soon." Kaito tried to reassure him but that only made it worse.

"I only want Mari!" Raiden demanded but he never means it. A day or two from now; he will find one or two new girlfriends.

There goes another cup of Sake…

I clutched at Raiden's shoulder, "It'll be okay man, just keep your eyes opened for another one."

"UH Reita, you haven't been here for long but Raiden has pretty much gone out with every pretty girl at our school." Kitai informed and then took a sip of his smoothie.

I drank from my mug of tea too and sighed again, "Every girl already Raiden?"

Kaito poured some cream into his coffee and started to stir it when he realized something, "Hey, he hasn't gone out with that one girl. That one girl in your class Reita."

"What girl?" Raiden's head shot up.

I glanced at Kaito rhetorically, "There are lots of girls in my class."

"You know, that girl that is notoriously known throughout the school for being late every day? UH-uh… What is her name again? Uhm?" He tried to get the name but still had trouble with it.

I knew who he was talking about, "Ikeda-Ruriko."

Kaito snapped his fingers at me, "That's the name! Yeah, do you know anything about her Reita?"

Raiden's interest was caught and he was able to ignore his fourth or fifth cup of sake.

I thought about the question for a minute. "I don't know much I suppose. I know she's always late and dense..."

"Is she pretty?" Raiden questioned eagerly.

That's all he cares about… "She's… human?"

"That doesn't give me anything Reita! C'mon, give me some details or are you holding back on me because you want her for yourself."

Wow, that's not even remotely close.

"Oh yeah, are you interested in her Reita?" Kaito asked out of concern.

Never in my entire life would I be. I scoffed shortly and smirked at the idea, "She's not my type."

Hearing that, Raiden pressed on, "Then tell me more about her."

"I don't care enough to notice what she looks like. If you want, find out for yourself." I half lied. Of course I know what she looks like; I just don't feel like telling him.

"You know what. I might just do that." The womanizer flashed a smile and asked for another cup.

"I thought Mari was the one for you Raiden." Kitai quoted.

Raiden laughed, "She's not coming back, I have to move on"

If he wasn't our childhood friend… "Only you Raiden."

XXX

The bell had ring for the start of school and I counted the seconds in mind like a habit for that one girl to come bursting in and apologize her way through.

Raiden was bugging me all morning about her. I would have just told him where she might be or if I had spotted her somewhere but she's always late so what can I do.

And like clockwork; here she comes with her running loudly footsteps down the hall.

"Right on time." Sensei commented when Ikeda barged into the classroom.

She bowed out of breath and said, "S-Sorry Sensei."

That usually does the trick for Sensei.

She must have been too tired from rushing here because on her way to her seat she stumbled to the floor.

Watching her trying to get up was pitiable and I do have a conscious. I got out of my seat and helped her on her feet with her pace.

Ikeda was surprised to see me helping her since I normally don't even pay attention to her.

_What is she like Reita?_ Raiden's voice spoke within my mind.

I looked her over almost thoroughly.

Hmm… I don't give her enough credit for her physical appearance.

I turned my eyes away at the thought of a physical attraction. That's impossible. Pretty as she may be, a brain of common sense is what she lacks.

Sensei was concerned about her fall, "Ruri are you all right?"

"Of course Sensei, I'm all right." She doesn't look like it but my part is done.

Sensei relaxed herself, All right since you are alright, get to your seat and we can start the lesson for today."

Raiden's going to need luck if he wants her…

I guess she's not that bad… If you can look pass her childlike mind that she could be considered….cute.

As the hours past, I would look towards the back once or twice. Yeah, she definitely has that endearing sense in a girl but I can easily see that she can be taken advantage of in more ways than one…

Especially by guys like Raiden…

…Its none of my business. Whatever happens to her isn't any of my business whatsoever.

Break is here and I can clear my mind of academics and personal thinking for the time being. I got up from my seat and was about to head out to meet up with my friends. Half way from the door, I hear her voice call me, "Reita-kun wait!"

Now what does she want…? I turned my head to the side, "What?"

"Arigato Reita-kun… For helping me earlier..." Her voice was close.

At least she's appreciative and yet I don't know what to say but, "Just watch where you're going."

…Why do I always say mean things to her?

"Arigato Reita-kun."

And why does she always take it…

XXX

Rain falls a lot during this time of year in Japan. It's kind of the same for Kyoto too but the only difference is that Kyoto has light drizzling most of the time whereas Tokyo has pounding rain.

Luckily I brought an umbrella with me today. The rain continued to pour when I walked out of the school when school was over. It was almost like a sea of umbrella heads and those who don't have one, were running for cover like their lives depended on it.

I like the rain.

It's peaceful and the sound it makes when it hit something can be considered as music. It depends on how you look and listen to it.

On my walks home from school every afternoon, I have to pass by a nursery school. It's always crowded at this time because it's also the time for the kids to be let out too.

The parents pick up their children and they tend to like to crowd around the school; talking about their days. I don't see why they can't wait until they get home but I suppose its one way for parents to show interest and affection for their child.

I try to maneuver my way through the parents and children. I was almost through when I see that Ikeda girl at the gate of the school with that small child from a week ago.

Nori… I believe that's her name.

Ikeda was kneeling down in front Nori so she could wrap her school coat around her and over her head. She picked the little girl up in her arms while still clutching on her school bag. She was getting wet quickly from the rain.

I'll just walk past them…

Man…

The feeling of sympathy couldn't pass my heart. I walked over to them before they started leaving and covered them with my umbrella. The droplets of rain started to fall on me and I could feel my hair starting to get drenched.

She turned around when she felt herself safe from the rain. "Reita-kun?"

My hair was definitely getting wetter by the second; I'm going to get sick. I pulled the girl to me so she and I could share the umbrella. It was big enough for the two of us but when Ikeda felt my touch, she moved away.

At least she's not like other girls. .

"What are brings you here Reita-kun?" She asked with an innocent expression.

How…cute…

"I walk by here everyday to get home." I coughed a little uncomfortably and changed the subject. "Where do you live? I walk you home."

"Oh there is no need Reita-kun. You should get home before you catch a cold-" A flash of lightning rang across the sky. The little bunch in her arms let out a baby cry.

I moved the school coat away from Nori's face. The little child looks to be sleeping but I could tell she was not well.

Her older sister must have realized it too, "Excuse me Reita-kun, I don't want to be rude but Nori has a fever and I have to get her home."

So it's a fever… They should get home quickly before she gets worse, "All the more reason for me to walk you two home."

The walk to her house was mostly the sound of rain. I didn't want to start a conversation and I guessing she didn't wan too either. I don't know what we would be able to talk about anyways.

Her home wasn't far from the elementary school. I'd say about 5-10 minutes, give and take if there's traffic. The house was small and traditional but I have to admit that it's got old Japanese fashion taste; I like it.

Ruri tried to get out her house keys and carry her sister at the same time. Watching her was like an adrenaline rush. She's so slender and thin, I'm surprise she was able to carry Nori all this way but now it looks like she could drop her any time.

I extended my arm to Ikeda, "Give her here."

She passed the tiny thing over into my arm, "Arigato Reita-kun."

Inside her house was bright and it had a homely feeling. I recognize this feeling when I visit my friends' houses but never in my own. Family photos were every where along with house decorations and such.

"Make yourself at home Reita-kun." I nodded to let her know I would when I let her carry Nori again.

She disappeared down a hall; leaving me alone in the living room. I noticed the family pictures scattered around and occupied my time with them.

There were photos of Ikeda with Nori and some with their mother. They all had true grins of happiness on their faces. It was warm to see that.

"Reita-kun?"

I turned around at the voice, "Is Nori taken care of?"

She bowed in thanks and I felt a little embarrassed, "Arigato Reita-kun. If it wasn't for you Nori would have gotten worse surely."

I nodded in return, "I should get going."

The loud booming coming from outside worsened and I groaned silently to myself.

"The storm is getting worse Reita-kun. You are more than welcome to say for a while. Perhaps you can stay for dinner? Nori has been wanting me to ask you."

… I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that… But… "Doesn't look like I have a choice."

"Please make yourself at home while I prepare dinner. My mother will be home early tonight so we will have dinner together."

"Would your mother mind if I am here?" I don't want her coming home and finding a random man in her home. That would be hard to explain…

"No of course not, she's wanted to thank you for what you did for Nori." She went into the kitchen but I went along and stopped at the doorway.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I offered. I felt a little weird just standing there and doing nothing.

But she only smiled and said, "That's all right. You're a guest."

I don't want to just stand there but she doesn't want my help so I just looked on. I watched her as she started to cook the dinner.

It was a bit of a shock to see her handle a kitchen and cook the ingredients so well. "You know your way around the kitchen. You're…not as useless as I thought."

"I've been cooking for awhile now. I prepare all the meals in this house."

So that's why.

I saw a chance to help when she was getting the rice bowls and dishes out of the cupboard. "Let me help you with that." I took the dishes and bowls from her before she could object, "Where's the dining room?"

She was a little taken by my sudden actions, "Uhm this way."

I don't know how the Ikeda household prepares their table but I just did it like how the servants at my home does it. "Is this the correct way?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes…It is. It's perfect. How did you know?"

What a coincidence… I shrug it off like its nothing, "I'm going to wash up before dinner. Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh just down the hall. It the first door on the right."

"I'm home everyone!" A female voiced called out just when I was about to leave the living room.

Ruri responded back sweetly, "In here Okaa-san."

When her mother came into the room, her eyes flew towards me but not in an offensive way. She appeared welcoming.

Her daughter explained instantly though, "Okaa-san this is Nishimura, Reita. He is the one that watched over Nori a week ago and today he walked Nori and I home. Nori's ill with a fever but I have given her medicine and tucked her into bed."

"Konnichiwa, hajimemashite." I bowed in respect and in manners,

The middle age lady smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much Nishimura-san for everything you have done. I hope my daughters have welcomed you into our home properly."

Hearing Nishimura-san makes me twitch… "Please, call me Reita. There is no need to be so formal, Ikeda-san."

She understood and turned to her oldest daughter and asked, "Ruri, did you invite Reita to dinner?"

"Yes and it's all prepared." They both have the same smile.

I tried to imitate the grin, "Sorry for the trouble Ikeda-san."

Ikeda-san told me differently, "Oh no, it's no trouble at all, just let me check on Nori and then wash up and we'll have dinner."

I hope not, I hate interfering in people's lives and where I'm not wanted.

XXX

The dinner wasn't horrendous, actually it was absolutely delicious. I enjoyed talking to her Okaa-san about her medical background. It was interesting and knowledge expanding.

I've never been interested in acquiring a job in the medical field as a job in my future but it's nice to keep my choices open.

It was getting late and I should be leaving or else I'm sure the mother and daughter would offer me to stay over until the rain went away.

Ruri and I walked out of house together with our umbrellas over our heads. When we got to the gate, we stopped to say goodbyes.

She started first, "O sewa ni narimashita Reita-kun."

Another 'thank you'. I'm getting tired of hearing those. I don't honestly do much but she keeps thanking me anyways, "You really have to stop saying that. We're even if you just stop thanking me."

She laughed too, "Sayonara Reita-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Good night." I said my farewell and started to leave until I thought of something. I stopped and turned around to see her walking halfway into her home, "Hey Ikeda."

She looked my way, "Yes, Reita-kun."

"Try not to be late." I reminded her.

Her smile showed. I'm not going to lie; I like to see her smile. It's innocent and she's not smiling because she wants me to be attracted to her like most girls but it rather she really means it.

Hm.. There's more to her than I thought.

Who would have thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

P.S.

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I spent most the night writing this and my eyes hurt -_-

* * *

Ruri's POV

* * *

I never usually miss school but at the few times I do; I absolutely hate it. I hate missing out on the lectures from Sensei and the homework but Nori is still sick so I decided to stay home and take care of her.

Nori's fever hasn't broken and she developed a cough over night. Okaa-san was going to take a day off of work to stay home but with her jobs are always on unsteady so I didn't want Okaa-san to give her bosses a reason to fire her.

Even though I don't like staying home from school; it was a good idea. Nori did get a little better but for most part she stayed in bed coughing.

It hurt to hear my little sister cough so painfully and loudly but throughout the day, at the right time, I gave her cough medicine and cold medicine for children so hopefully she will recover soon.

But both bottles of medicine will be almost empty soon. I wish I could go to the pharmacy to get another two bottles but I can't very well leave Nori alone.

It was near the late afternoon; the sun was almost setting when Okaa-san came home to find me in Nori's bedroom. I was just about to check her temperature again.

"Okaa-san, you're home early!"I was surprised to see her but she must have gotten off work early because she was worry about Nori obviously.

"I asked for a shift off from the hospital." She looked at Nori and sighed as she came over and sat down on the bed beside the little girl. "Has her fever gone away?"

"Not yet, Okaa-san but thank goodness you're home early. Both bottles of medicine are about to run out soon, I can go to the pharmacy now that you're home."

Okaa-san nodded and smiled tiredly at me, "I'm sorry for making you take a day off of school Ruri. I know how much you dislike it but I appreciate that you did."

She shouldn't have to say that. It's almost ridiculous that she does, "Okaa-san we're family, you're so silly sometimes." I looked at the clock hanging over the door, "I better get going. The pharmacy will close soon!"

"Put on your coat and be careful sweetheart!" My thoughtful mother urged me as I hurry out the door.

It was chilly outside my jacket; kept me pretty warm as I walk the streets. We live in Tokyo, which means we can't really see the stars because the city lights get in the way but I like to raise my face up to the night sky and look at the moon.

For some reason it seems shinier than usual tonight. Unfortunately, as I was looking up at the night sky I clumsily collided into someone. The momentum almost sent me falling backwards but I managed to catch myself and just tripped backwards over my own two feet.

Once I was stable, I quickly looked for the person I had bumped into to apologies. "Reita-kun?" I said his name dumbfounded.

He saw my surprised eyes but it looks like he was surprised to see me too, "What are you doing here?"

"I am on my way to the pharmacy to get Nori's medicine. What brings you here Reita-kun?"

"I'm with-" He stared to say but then he stopped. It looked like he realized something or a bad idea popped into his head. He looked away from me slightly to think for a moment and then glance back at me, "You should get going. It's getting late."

Late…? The sun just set and the weather is fairly nice tonight, "Reita-kun? Is something wrong…?"

"J-Just. Just leave. Now." Reita demanded but I was confused. I didn't see the reason why I had to leave immediately. It sounded almost urgent.

Hesitantly, I asked, "Uhm… Did I do something wrong Reita-kun…?"

He sighed; frustrated while grasping my arm and started to pull me in the direction I was going, "Let's go. Where's the pharmacy?"

"H-Huh…?" I questioned out as I dumbly followed him but he didn't reply to my clueless expression.

Reita-kun is acting so strange tonight…

We didn't get far when I hear someone calling him, "Hey Reita! Where you going?"

He stopped in his tracks which made me stop too. His hand clutched on my arm harder, it started to hurt actually. "Reita-kun…? Are you all right…?"

I could feel several people approaching our backs. We turned around to see who they were. It's his friends from school; Kaito, Kitai, and Raiden.

Why would he want to avoid his friends… Did they have a fight or something?

The three stare at me blankly as I did with them. They looked to Reita-kun for an answer but he kept silence and evaded his eyes.

Kitai finally asked, "Uh who's this Reita?"

Before Reita-Kun could answer, Kaito exclaimed first, "Hey! I know you! You go to our school! You're.. Uh You're… UH I'm sorry, I'm not very good with names."

I smiled friendly towards them, "Ikeda Ruriko, hajimemashite."

Reita sighed silently but since I was standing next to him, I heard it clearly.

One of his friends; Raiden's eyes spread in excitement, "You're the girl that Reita mentioned before! I've wanted to meet you."

"Me…?" I questioned. To be honest, I'm not that interesting so I don't know why would he want to meet me but it was nice of him.

Raiden held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Raiden."

I held out mine in return but when we shook hands, he wouldn't let go. His eyes stared at me with interest. I got uncomfortable with his staring and casually let go of the handshake. Kaito and Kitai looked at each other and then at Reita; who still looked bothered and annoyed.

"Uh so Ruri, where are you headed? If you're not busy, how about getting something to drink with us?" Raiden asked kindly.

I grinned softly as I declined "Arigato Raiden-kun but I have to get medicine for my little sister."

"Oh where's the pharmacy? Let me walk you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at night without anyone with her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." That is very thoughtful of Raiden but I don't even know him…

"It's okay Raiden-kun, I better get going before the pharmacy closes. Min'na Sayonara, it was very nice to meet you all." Before leaving, I turned to Reita-kun, "Sayonara Reita-kun…" He didn't look my way or even acknowledge me but that's okay.

I turned to the direction of the pharmacy and left. I think the reason why Reita-kun is upset is because of me so it's better that I leave soon like he wanted me too.

As I continued my way to the pharmacy, I tried to figure out what I did to Reita-kun to make him mad at me? But… I can't think of any reason… Maybe… Maybe he didn't like my cook the other night? Or I said something? What did I do…?

* * *

Knowing how much I dislike missing out on school, Okaa-san generously took the day off from her jobs so I could go to school.

I feel terrible about it but Okaa-san insisted and practically pushed me out of the door this morning. I'm so very lucky to have a mother like her.

This will be the first morning that I will be early to school; I couldn't help smiling about it as I walk. It's very chilly in the morning but I don't mind a little cold air; the sun cleared the skies today but with an exception of a few white clouds.

"Ruri!" I heard my friend, Rika's voice calling from behind me.

I turned around to meet up with her, "Ohayo Rika!"

Rika has been a good friend to me since I was Nori's age. We used play with each other all the time, share our bentos, and helped each other out whenever needed. I have other good friends too but she's the best.

She's also very pretty. Her hair is shoulder length and in a flaming red color. It's almost like the color of her exciting personality. She is a little shorter than me but that just makes her even more adorable.

"Where were you yesterday Ruri? I was looking for you." She asked as she walked along beside me towards our school.

"Nori's been sick lately, I stayed home yesterday to take care of her. Okaa-san stayed home today to watch her." "Oh I hope it's nothing serious! A lot of people in my family have been getting sick because of the weather."

"Nori's feeling better; I just hope she'll be 100% ok soon." Rika decided to change the subject which I'm glad she did. Illnesses, even as simple as a cold is no fun happy subject to talk about, "Hey Ruri isn't that new guy in your class? You know the really good looking godly one?"

I know who exactly she was talking about, "Nishimura Reita?"

She nodded with a giggle, "He is so handsome isn't he?"

It would be hard to disagree, "Yes, he is… But if you want me to give you any information about him, I'm afraid I can't. We don't talk very much and I don't know a single thing about him beside his name."

Rika cheerfully waved a hand in the air, "His friend Kitai who is in my class told me some things about him. Reita is a pretty interesting man."

Now… Now I'm kind of curious to what she knows about him… "What did Kitai-kun tell you about him?" I asked her just as we arrived at the school.

There were students and classmates huddled with each other and chatting. Rika and I took up a spot in front of the school too.

My childhood friend bit her lip lightly and thought, "Well… I remember that Kitai told me that he just moved here on his own. He doesn't live with any family members. Oh and his birthday is next month!"

He lives alone…

I don't know what I would do without my mother and sister. It must be hard for him…

That's kind of sad…

"I thought I heard my name. Interesting discussion perhaps?" A familiar voice said closely behind me near my ear. I turned my face to the side and immediately I realized that I was an inch away from Reita-kun's face. My face immediately felt hot as it started spread all over.

I stepped forward and turned around to face him shyly, "Ohayo Reita-kun… We were just…-"

"Can you give Ruriko and I a minute alone please?" He said to Rika charmingly. Rika nodded; happily to do so. I think she's about to faint…

When Rika left us, I noticed the spying eyes of female classmates looking upon us but Reita-kun didn't seem to care. "Was there anything interesting about me for you two to talk about?"

I kind of feel guilty like a child when he or she does something bad… "Uhmm… We were just talking about how you moved here…"

"Hm, trust me it is anything interesting at all." He's still indifferent even as he speaking to me now… His eyes glanced down and then back to my face, "I see you're still in one piece and safe, Raiden was concerned."

"Oh that is nice of Raiden-kun. It was really nice to meet him and Kitai-kun and Kaito-kun last night..."

Reita-kun glanced away briefly and said something under his breath."I'm sure it was…" He brought his face back to me for a confrontation, "It's quite a shock to see a dunce like you easily catch the attention of Raiden."

Attention…? In what way does he actually mean, "I don't know what you mean Reita-kun?"

He eyed weirdly, "A girl like you should know what I mean."

A girl like me? "I really don't…"

The handsome guy crossed his arms and scoffed, "So you really didn't notice how he was staring t you or even that he could let go of your touch?"

Well… Of course I noticed that but I haven't really thought about it since last night. I scratched the side of head; thinking, "I noticed…but I think Raiden-kun was just being friendly?"

Without a second to spare Reita-kun grasped my wrist and held it up, "Would a normal friendly stranger or even a new friend hold your hand like this or even stare at you relentlessly?"

He looked angrily deeply into me but… His expression appeared to be softening though, making his eyes not seem so intimating. His reaction caught me off guard and I didn't know how to react but to stare naively back at him.

His hand held my wrist harder and harder with each passing second. I couldn't bring myself to say anything; fearing that he might increase his strength but it started to hurt my wrist. I reluctantly winced.

Seeing my small pained expression, Reita-kun threw my wrist away and returned to his fierce demeanor, "Look it's not my business or even my interest but if you want Raiden, I advise you to be careful."

Want Raiden-kun! "Reita-kun, I don't know where you got the impression that I like Raiden-kun more than a friend but I'm honestly don't. He is nice but I don't know him well enough."

"Spare me with this factitious rant. Like all girls that have and will be the main interest of Raiden, you're too below of me to even stand near me." Once again he looked me over, "I've always despised girls who are easy manipulated and even more easily infatuated..

" "Reita-kun I-" He turned and walked away before I could say anything else. Why would he think that I like Raiden-kun anything else but as a friend…?

* * *

In all my sixteen years of life, I have never once liked a boy.

I've heard of the 'crushes' Rika and my friends have gone through but I never had one myself.

I never actually had the time or the thought too. My father passed away when I was very young, Okaa-san and I had to try our hardest to make it by with what little we had.

It sort of bothered me throughout the day that Reita-kun would think of me as some fan girl that falls for a handsome guy. If that was the case, I would have fallen for Nishimura Reita the day I saw him.

When the day did come to an end, I walked home still feeling annoyed by it. I tried to think of something else to occupy my mind so Okaa-san wouldn't ask me but it was difficult.

I unlocked the door with my house key and went inside; feeling prepared to be asked of what was bothering me. The house was rather quiet though.

"Okaa-san?" I called when I looked into the kitchen. There was a note attached to the refrigerator. _I took Nori to the doctor's, we'll be back in a little while __. _ _P.S please get started on dinner!_

At least she's not home for the time being to see my downed mood. I sighed and looked into the refrigerator to see what is there to cook and prepare for dinner.

There wasn't anything much inside besides for some vegetables and milk. I have been so busy lately that I didn't get the chance to go to the market for groceries. I looked to the clock that was in the kitchen, 4:30.

As good as time as any.

Grocery shopping was a good way to distract my mind. I've always like grocery shopping actually. When I was little, Otou-san would pick me up and put me on his shoulders then walk around the store.

It was a warm thought that brought a smile to me as I picked out some red tomatoes.

The only thing that I don't like about going grocery shopping is having to carry the many bags home. I shouldn't have bought so much but I like to stock up on food so that it will last a least a week.

The market is not so far from my house but my arms were getting tired. I tried to walk faster to get home but it only made me tird. I slowed my pace and walked carefully but then someone stood in my way.

When I looked up I was shocked to see Reita-kun.

Great… What am I suppose to say to him…? 

_You're too below of me to even stand near me._ If that's the case… "Gomen Nasai…"

I lowered my face and walked pass him.

"It's rude to not greet someone you know when you see them, right?" He said as I started to leave.

I stopped walking and breathed in shortly. I suppose he's right… "Kon'nichiwa Reita-kun." I said to him when I turned around.I avoided meeting him face to face so I looked down.

He neared himself in front of me, "That's more like it. It's… funny how we run into each other all the time." His voice didn't have any emotion or emphasis.

It's not really funny tonight… "…What are brings you here Reita-kun?"

"Getting fresh air."

"Oh… Excuse me then Reita-kun."

I turned on my heels but he said, "Scared?"

"Scared of…?" I asked hesitantly when I twisted back around again.

Reita-kun shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets, "You seem scared, seeing as how you want to leave immediately."

"No… I'm not…" I admitted. "You said that I shouldn't be close to you..."

He cleared his throat and held the back of his head awkwardly, "Look-"

This time I intervene in his sentence, "Reita-kun, I really don't like Raiden-kun. I wouldn't like anyone after just meeting them once. I'm not that kind of person."

He scoffed, "What makes you think I care?"

"You probably don't but I care. I don't like it when people assume that I'm something that I'm not, especially if it's something that views me as a loose girl."

"That… Was a bit harsh of me to say." Reita-kun mumbled. I stared at him blankly. Is he apologizing to me…? I wasn't expecting an apology but it's a nice surprise. "Look I'm not good with words so take it or leave it."

He silently and lightly took my grocery bags and held it in one hand as he walked passed me, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go home."

I smiled and caught up beside him.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

P.S.

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I spent most the night writing this and my eyes hurt -_-

XXX 

Ruri's POV

XXX

I thought that Okaa-san and Nori would be home before I would be but when Reita-kun and I went in, it was like how it was when I left.

"Where's Ikeda-san?" Reita-kun asked when he followed me into the kitchen. He put the grocery bags on the counter and waited for my answer.

"Okaa-san said she was bringing Nori to the doctor's but I thought I would see them when I got back…" I changed the subject before I started to worry, "Reita-kun, will you be staying for dinner?"

"I shouldn't." He started to say but then he saw my disappointment, "But I guess dinner wouldn't hurt. Only on one condition though."

"Eh?" Depends on his condition…

"I'll cook dinner this time."

That's really nice of him, "You're a guest Reita-kun. I really don't mind cooking."

"I know." He states. "But it just so happens, I don't mind either. Unless… You're afraid that just because I'm a man, I can't cook."

"No, no Reita-kun." I held my hands up in protest, "I just thought that you should just relax."

Reita- kun walked around the counter to the where the knife set was. He picked out a big sharp one and twirled it in between and around his fingers, "I think _you_ should take a rest and let me handle everything. Don't worry I got it."

He put the knife down so he could take off his leather jacket to hang it on a stool. He even took off his rings that he wore on his index finger and middle finger on each hand. The chain necklace came off too.

That wasn't what caught most of my attention. The fact that Reita-kun was wearing just a black tank top made me feel shy. He must like to work out because the shaped contours of his arms and chest proved so.

Uhm…

I timidly sat down on a seat at the counter and watched him take out the vegetables and ingredients from the grocery bags to set on a cutting board.

It was unbelievable to watch him chop and slice the vegetables and meat into intricate pieces. I looked on with amazement; not even I can do that. His concentration was set on and his movements with a knife were smooth.

"Don't look so surprised." Reita-kun abruptly mentioned. "I've been cooking since I was really young."

I snapped of my admiration but when I looked at him instead of his hands, he was still focusing on what he was doing. "Oh… Did Nishimura-san teach you? Your skills are like a professional chef Reita-kun."

He stopped his hands suddenly and looked at them for a second, "She taught me nothing."

"Oh.." I nervously said as he put the vegetables in a bowl and brought it to the sink to wash.

I could hear the running water from the faucet when I noticed something on the left of his back. It was some sort of picture? I was curious to what it was. Is something stuck on his back?

I walked over to him, "Reita-kun? You have something on your back. I'll get it." I used my sleeve to try to rub it off.

Reita-kun looked to the shoulder I was standing by, "That's my tattoo. I doubt that you can get rid of it by using your sleeve."

"Your tattoo?" I questioned even more astounded than ever. Isn't he a little too young to get one?

He turned off the water and dried his hands on the dish towel hanging near the sink. He then moved the arm of his tank top to show me.

On his left shoulder wing was writing; English writing as a matter of fact. It curved elegantly, it has its style.

I sounded out, "F-Figh-Fighting…"

"Mhm." Reita-kun covered it back up and picked up the bowl of cut vegetables so he could bring it back to the table.

"That must have hurt Reita-kun." I can feel it myself when I think about it as I walk back to my seat at the counter.

"Not really." He effortlessly admitted. "I have a high tolerance in pain."

"Didn't your Otou-san and Okaa-san get mad because of it though?"

The handsome man ceased his actions once more, looking serious; "Even if they are, I could care less."

His attitude towards his parents was absolute hostile. It made me wonder why although it might not be wise for me to ask but… I did anyways, "Reita-kun did you move here to get away from them?"

He finally faces me, "Precisely."

"Why..?"

A sarcastic chuckle was heard from him, "Not everyone has a relationship like you and your mother does. Family is the last on my list."

"That's sad Reita-kun."

He argues heartlessly but quietly, "No it isn't. I like this life."

"You _are_ pretty independent Reita-kun but don't you miss them…?" Maybe I'm pushing it but I don't feel any premonition of anger.

A short silence came but then the handsome man confessed, "Only when I'm bored."

"When you're bored?"

Reita-kun leaned on the counter towards me and sighed, "When I'm bored and have nothing to do, that's when unnecessary thoughts creep into my head. Even when I'm on a walk it's there."

That's an easy problem for him to solve, "If you miss them Reita-kun, why don't you call them? I'm sure they miss you. If I could talk to my Otou-san, I would."

"Why don't you?"

I looked down a little sad but I brushed it away like its nothing, "Otou-san passed away when I was little.."

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

"It's was a long time ago." I smiled, "I'll see him one day."

I can see that he's trying to be sympathetic but it's hard for him. He discloses it too, "I wish I can tell you something like, 'he's with you' or 'no matter what he's there,' but I don't really care about family to believe that. My family and I don't even consider each other family."

If that's the case. I smile again lightly, "Well if you want to be around a family sometime, you're welcomed here anytime."

He looked away slightly. I wondering what he's thinking… "Reita-kun?"

His eyes come back on me, "You should get the table set, I'll be almost done."

"Okay.." I nodded and went over to the cupboard to get the plates, bowls, and glasses.

I remember the other day when Reita-kun was over and he set up the dinner table for us. It was exactly the same way we set it up.

It's kind of ironic that he seems to knows the way of our family even though he doesn't like families.

When I finished putting everything down on the dining table, I went back into the kitchen. Plates of yummy well prepared food was set on the counter as he puts his jacket and accessories back on.

"Everything looks great Reita-kun." I complimented happily.

He shrugged confidently, "Naturally."

We brought it over to the dining table, making it seem inviting and full. I heard the front door open; just in time too, "Okaa-san?"

Okaa-san appeared in the door way of the dining room; holding Nori and already flashed a motherly smile to Reita-kun at first sight.

"Konbanwa Ikeda-san." Reita-kun stood up and bowed.

"It's so nice to have you here Reita-kun. Please make yourself at home." I'm a little surprised to see how Okaa-san doesn't question why Reita-kun is here but is even more welcoming.

"Reita-kun cooked dinner Okaa-san." I told her.

She looked at the table surprised, "Wow, this is fantastic work Reita-kun. You have outdone yourself."

He laughed humbly at the boasting, "Arigato Ikeda-san."

Okaa-san noticed how Nori seems to squirm timidly in her arms, "Oh Reita-san, I believe we have someone who wants to say hi." She looked down at Nori, "Come on Nori, say hi to Reita-niisan."

Reita-kun grinned at her, "Hi little one."

Nori timidly hid her face into Okaa-san's shoulder. Okaa-san went on teasing her, "Come on shy girl, say hi."

The little girl brought her face back out and softy said, "Konbanwa, R-Reita-niisan."

Her infatuation held out his hands to her, "Can I pick you up?"

My baby sister nodded and let him take her into his arms, "You're much smaller and lighter than I suspected little one."

How adorable… See he is nice to family…

XXX

If Reita-kun wants to be a chef as an occupation, it's a job I think that will make him famous. Dinner was so tasty that Okaa-san had seconds.

I think she might even like Reita-kun's cooking more than mine.

Nori was able to eat a little too but since she is still ill, she didn't have much of appetite.

But Reita-kun offered to put her to bed after I gave her a bath. It's cute to see them together.

I carried my little sister out of the bathroom dressed in her small pajamas; Reita-kun was waiting in the hall way.

He met us halfway to her room, "All right let's do this." Nori wrapped her small arms around his neck and let him take her.

I watched on from the door as he lays her on the bed and tuck her in, "Goodnight little one." Nori smiled and waved bye bye.

Reita-kun stood up from the bed and was walking towards the door when Nori called him, "Reita-niisan? Are you and Ruri-neechan going to become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

My face blushed so red that I could feel the heat. NORI…..

He just laughed, "I don't think so. Now go to sleep so you can get better." He turned off the light as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about Nori Reita-kun but…kids."

"It's fine, I didn't mind."

I hope so… "I'll walk you out Reita-kun."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Reita-kun said as we walk out of the house.

I nodded, "Good night Reita-kun. Thanks for dinner."

"No… Thank you."

I was going to ask him why he was thanking me but he started to leave. I didn't want to take his time so I'll save the question for another day.

When I walked back inside the house, Okaa-san was at the living room watching T.V. I went over and sat down on the tatami mat beside her, "How was the visit to the doctor's office Okaa-san? Is Nori okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine in a day or so." Okaa-san assured me but I can tell that she is beating around the bush about something, "So… This Reita-kun…"

I was expecting she would bring it up, "He was helping me with groceries Okaa-san."

"Oh I know that." She smirked mischievously, "But are you two…?"

"No, don't be so silly Okaa-san." I object immediately. I don't want her thinking nonsense.

"It's not that I don't like that you're with him sweetheart, so don't be afraid of that."

"I'm not Okaa-san honestly. Reita-kun and I are just friends."

She nudged me with a wink, "Would you like to be more than that? Reita-kun appears to be a real gentlemen."

Oh goodness, I don't want to have this talk. It's a little silly. I laughed and stood up, "Goodnight Okaa-san."

"Fine, fine, we'll talk about this later." She knows me so well.

Hopefully we won't have to talk about this ever again.

XXX 

My running feet makes it too class just a second before the bells ring. It's a second before but at least I'm not late!

I breathlessly walk to my seat just when Sensei walks in. Two days in a row, I think I can call that a record.

Reita-san turned around from his seat and amusingly shook it head. I shrugged and laughed at myself.

"Let's start the lesson class." Sensei said and everyone with an exception of few paid close attention as she started to write the lesson on the board.

I should really go to sleep more early but Nori's fever acted up again last night and I didn't want to wake Okaa-san.

Tonight, I'll definitely try.

Half the day went by just fine though and lunch time is here. I was surprised that it went by so fast.

The only downside to lunch is that I have to make up a test I missed a couple of days ago. Sensei was gracious enough to give an extra day to go over notes.

Reita-kun commented as he came to my desk when everyone had left, "I thought you had defeated your tardiness."

I shrugged again optimistically, "I'll try again tomorrow. I'm sorry Reita-kun, I have to take a test I missed out on."

"Good luck."

"Fighting right!" I stated purposely.

He smirked and nodded.

If only Reita-kun could smile a bit more often. I was thinking about that last night when I was falling asleep just like I'm thinking about it now as I'm walking down the stairs to the second level.

I really hope I will be able to se him smile more. It's a warm feeling to see him smile. It was especially warm last night to see him smile and connect with my family.

It's a shame that he can't do that with his own but if he wants we can be-

Out of no where, I felt myself shoved to the side into a wall. The side of my forehead hit the hall so hard that I could immediately feel it bruising and puffing up.

Three girls were surrounded me. A hand was over my mouth as I felt hands pulling my arms to my back. I've seen these girls around school before but I don't know the personally.

What did I do?

"Stay away from Reita-kun or else you will regret it. You hear me, he is mine." The girl that held her hand over my mouth said. She was really pretty but her mean eyes made her appearance not so charming.

What? Reita-kun? I tried to muffle an explanation but she removed her hand and slapped me across the face over and over again.

Next came her fist into my stomach several times and her knee too. I felt the wind get knocked of me while the sharp pain starts to originate in my stomach. "P-Please, Reita-kun and I-"

"ARE NOTHING YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed loudly but no one was around. "Tell anyone about this and it will be ten times worse."

They threw me on the ground and vanished. It all happened so fast that it was hard to even process. All I could feel and think about was the pain I felt on my face and my stomach.

I tried to breathe normally but it hurt so much that it made me cough up some breaths. Slowly I crawled into the girls bathroom near by.

Fortunately, there wasn't anyone in there. With great difficulty, I grasped onto the sink and pulled my self up on my feet to look at myself in the mirror.

Black and blue was taking over a bump on the left of my forehead. Scratch marks took up my right cheek and I was bleeding from my bottom lip.

Oh god… How am I suppose to keep this from Okaa-san…

Weakly, I turned on the water and splash some water on my face several time to clean the wound. If it got infected, it would be worse…

How could they think that I want Reita-kun… Just because I talk to him…?

Is that why?

We're friends. Why can't they understand that we're just friends. If they knew how he treated me when we first met, then they wouldn't have done this.

I painfully left the restroom and made my way down the hall to the classroom I was suppose to take my test in but stopped at the door.

How am I suppose to explain my appearance? The bruise and scratches on my face. .

Logically, I suffered my way down the hall and back up the stairs again to retrieve my school bag. I can't stay at school like this. What are people to think and what should I say…?

After I changed my shoes, I ducked my head and tried to leave the school undetected.

Classmates and students were busy eating lunch and talking with each other too notice me so it was almost easy. I was able to make it almost to the gate when I hear _him_ calling my name.

I kept still, not knowing if I should just run away or think of quick excuse. His footsteps are getting close.

What should I do…?

"Hey where are you going? I thought you said you were going to take a test?" He was definitely behind me now.

When I didn't answer he pushed on, "Hey, did you hear me?"

I clenched my fists, frustrated because I don't know what to do. It shouldn't concern him but he isn't going to let me leave.

Ever since I was young, I have a bad habit of tearing up or even crying when I feel stressed and frustrated. I could feel the water welling in my eyes now but I held them back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Reita-kun asked again while he turned me around to face him by pulling my arm. He gasped silently at what he saw, "Y-our… Your face. What happened?"

I shook my head, trying to gesture that nothing was wrong because I didn't want to speak but he didn't believe me. His hands lifted to my face but he only allowed his fingertips to touch the sides of my cheeks.

Even the gentle touch of the tips of his finger was enough to make me grimace pain.

"Who did this to you? Tell me!" He demanded but I just kept quiet and involuntarily cry. I really can't hold it in anymore.

I hate crying…

I closed my eyes and shook my head, hoping he would leave it alone and disappear. "No one Reita-kun!"

"Hey, hey!" He grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me, "Look at me. Ikeda, look at me…"

"Ow! Let go!" I told him while trying to push him off. It hurt a lot when he shook me, almost like my shoulder was going to be dislocated.

Reita-kun didn't let go, he pulled my coat and school shirt away to the side somewhat and gasped at seeing bruised skin. "What happened? Who did this? Tell me!"

All I could do was shake my head and try to stop crying. I really hate crying…


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer;

**This story has no rights to any other person, company, or business but the writer Faith Callaway and that's me! :D  
**

**Please ignore the crossover between FFII and Fruitsbasket, I will have that fixed soon.**

Dedication: my little darling sister Annie: D

XXX

"Where's Ikeda-san?" I asked when I put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

This is the second time I've been in the Ikeda household. I felt a warm feeling when I was here the first time; it's returning.

"Okaa-san said she was bringing Nori to the doctor's but I thought I would see them when I got back…" I had forgotten that her little sister was sick. I hope she's feeling better at least.

"Reita-kun, will you be staying for dinner?"

Dinner…? Truthfully I'm not very hungry and what would her mother think when she walks through the door to see me here alone with her daughter… Better safe than sorry, "I shouldn't."

Disappointment came clear across her face. Man… "But I guess dinner wouldn't hurt. Only on one condition though."

"Eh?" Cute confused expression of hers…

"I'll cook dinner this time." I don't like to be waited on and taken care of. It's one of the reasons why I left home in the first place.

Besides I kind of felt guilty that she did all the cooking the first time and I didn't help.

But she protests like I knew she would, "You're a guest Reita-kun. I really don't mind cooking."

That's obvious, "I know." I smirked confidently, "But it just so happens, I don't mind either. Unless… You're afraid that just because I'm a man, I can't cook."

"No, no Reita-kun." Ikeda hurriedly reassures me, "I just thought that you should just relax."

That's thoughtful but cooking has always been a good stress reliever of mine and since today was full of stress… I came to the part of the counter that had knife set on it and took one out to start spinning it, playing with it with my fingers. "I think _you_ should take a rest and let me handle everything. Don't worry I got it."

The stereotype that men can't cook or don't like to cook should be banned, at least in my life. I took off my leather jacket, rings, and chains to set them somewhere so I can start. Cooking with them on is a burden.

Tonight wasn't as cold as the last few nights so I didn't think twice about wearing a muscle shirt. I certainly didn't know that I was going to run into Ikeda and have dinner with her. Now I actually regret not having an actual t-shirt on.

I'm not concerned of me being uncomfortable, it's just Ikeda. It's plain to see that she's the type of girl to be diffident to a show of skin.

But she hasn't said anything so I'll play along.

Skillfully I start to cut the vegetables and meat into stalks and strips I can use to cook. The way I'm working with my hands lightened my stress.

I could sense Ikeda watching me in shock, "Don't look so surprised." I told her while still shaping a stalk of celery to my liking. "I've been cooking since I was really young."

"Oh… Did Nishimura-san teach you? Your skills are like a professional chef Reita-kun."

That's almost an insult. Like I need to learn anything from that clueless woman. "She taught me nothing."

"Oh…" She can probably feel my resentment towards my mother. It wasn't intentional to show it but one can say that it's larger than life. I tried to evade the subject by taking a bowl of chopped vegetables to the sink to wash them.

"Reita-kun? You have something on your back. I'll get it." The girl pointed out my tattoo as she walked to my side at the sink and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve. I forgot that my tank top showed some of it.

I'm pretty sure you can't wipe off permanent ink. I look at her with amusement because of her cute actions, "That's my tattoo. I doubt that you can get rid of it by using your sleeve."

"Your tattoo?"

It's almost as if she doesn't believe me. I dry my hands on a towel and show it to her but now it's a surprised that I have one at my age. I get that from most people.

Even Kaito and the others were stunned when they found out. It's not a big tattoo or that it's something ridiculous like some cartoon picture.

A couple years back, I chose the word 'fighting' in the English Language and had it written in ancient cursive permanently on my left shoulder wing.

One word that explains my entire life.

Always fighting.

"F-Figh-Fighting…" She reads it out loud

"Mhm." I simply hum and bring the bowl back to the counter.

"That must have hurt Reita-kun." For a girl and some weakling; perhaps..

It didn't matter to me though, "Not really. I have a high tolerance in pain."

She next cautiously asked something I was hoping she wouldn't bring up, "Didn't your Otou-san and Okaa-san get mad because of it though?"

Talking about parents and families has never been an easy subject for me to talk about. If it was anyone else, I'd ignored them but since I'd put her though enough today…

I may as well endure it, "Even if they are, I could care less."

"Reita-kun did you move here to get away from them?" Curiosity killed the cat… She should take it as an advice…

I look up to her big endearing eyes. "Precisely."

Ugh those eyes…

"Why?"

These questions should irritate me but it doesn't and I know it's not just because of her appealing eyes.

I laugh shortly to lighten up my mood and the atmosphere so she'd be more at ease, "Not everyone has a relationship like you and your mother does. Family is the last on my list."

It really is. I'd care about school work or my clothes more than I do about them. It might appear heartless because of it but that is who I am.

She looked at me with her eyes a little sullen now.

Great one of those looks. . "That's sad Reita-kun."

It's not a heartbreaking story or a depressing matter, "No it isn't, I like this life."

Ikeda pressed on for more boring facts, "You _are_ pretty independent Reita-kun but don't you miss them…?"

Damn this girl…

It's not like I can lie to her, "Only when I'm bored."

She tilts her head to the side a little, looking at me weirdly, "When you're bored?"

I bent down onto the counter closer to her like I was going to share a secret, "When I'm bored and have nothing to do, that's when unnecessary thoughts creep into my head. Even when I'm on a walk it's there."

Like how you were tonight.

"If you miss them Reita-kun, why don't you call them? I'm sure they miss you. If I could talk to my Otou-san, I would."

"Why don't you?"

Her face eluded from me _almost_ sullenly, "Otou-san passed away when I was little.."

What am I suppose to say to that… Normally, if I see this sort of dilemma on television I would change the channel because it bored me. If it happens in real life, I can't say it would matter to me.

I cough weirdly, "I'm sorry."

That's the best its gets..

"It's was a long time ago." The optimism in her shines, "I'll see him one day."

I should speak words of encouragement or comfort but I told her the truth, "I wish I can tell you something like, 'he's with you' or 'no matter what he's there,' but I don't really care about family to believe that. My family and I don't even consider each other family."

Knowing that she's big on family, I thought she would judge me or criticize me in some way like Kaito and Kitai does but she didn't. Instead she grins calmly, "Well if you want to be around a family sometime, you're welcomed here anytime."

Why does she care so much… We just met, it's not like we're childhood friends or family… I don't understand why she's being like this… One would need a reason to treat someone with such warmth and serenity.

For example, my friends and I grew up together and have each others back because we're brothers who owe each other.

What's her excuse…?

Heh.

Maybe there are genuine good people in this world…

Welcome into her family at anytime…

I'll have to remember that.

"Reita-kun?"

I'm taking too much time thinking about idiotic thoughts… I glance at her to reply, "You should get the table set, I'll be almost done."

"Okay.." Ikeda got out the plates and bowls needed then left the kitchen.

I quickened my cooking but finished it thoroughly. A dish should never be simply rushed or else it shouldn't be eaten. I put each dish on the counter before Ikeda came back in. It seems like I did a better job tonight than any other night.

Well… I'm cooking for others than myself so it should be different and better. I never thought I would like cooking for others but it…has it's on unique satisfaction.

The girl came back in and was taken back to the plates I prepared.

Must she be this surprised?

She graciously commented though, "Everything looks great Reita-kun."

"Naturally."

When we set it on the dining room table; her mother coincidently came home.

"Okaa-san?" Ruriko called out to make sure.

Ikeda-san came into the dining room. My fears of Ikeda-san suspecting something inappropriately untrue was wrong. She didn't appear furious or skeptical but she was already greeting me like a mother would greet a son.

I bowed to her in respect, "Konbanwa Ikeda-san."

"It's so nice to have you here Reita-kun. Please make yourself at home." Her generosity and kindness is like no other.

"Reita-kun cooked dinner Okaa-san." Ruriko informed her.

Ikeda-san caught the sight of the dining table and her reaction was the same as her eldest daughter, "Wow, this is fantastic work Reita-kun. You have outdone yourself."

Compliment taken but overly praised… "Arigato Ikeda-san."

The little kid moved in her mother's arms uncomfortably. I detect a hint of blush on her cheeks and easily seen shyness.

Ikeda-san gave her some aide, "Oh Reita-san, I believe we have someone who wants to say hi." Her eye glance down to the small girl teasingly, "Come on Nori, say hi to Reita-niisan."

"Hi little one." I smiled but it just made her more timid.

Nori nervously dug her face in Ikeda-san shoulder.

Her mother urged on playfully, "Come on shy girl, say hi."

The child showed her face and quietly said, "Konbanwa, R-Reita-niisan."

She looks so tiny but delightful, "Can I pick you up?" I think I remember how to hold a kid…

Before I could object just to be safe, Nori nodded and leaned towards me for me to take her. When I did, I was surprised. She practically weighed nothing, "You're much smaller and lighter than I suspected little one."

XXX

After I helped Ikeda-san with the washing and drying of the dishes, I waited in the hallway for Nori. I'd promised that I'd tuck her into bed for the night.

It's hard to say no to the adorable rugrat. As I waited in the hall way, I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. They were similar like the ones set in the living room.

After a moment or two the bathroom door opened and Ruriko came out she held Nori.

Dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. I walked to them and held out my hands to pick her up, "All right let's do this."

It's such a nice pretty room for a child. The walls were painted an orange pink and it was filled with stuffed dolls like that cat looking one that every girl should like. Some name of H-Hello Kitty, I think?

I placed her on the bed and brought the blankets over her, "Goodnight little one." She tiredly waved goodbye to me with her tiny hand.

I was halfway through the room when I hear her small voice say, "Reita-niisan? Are you and Ruri-neechan going to become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

What a funny kid. What does she know about boyfriends and girlfriends. "I don't think so. Now go to sleep so you can get better."

Ruriko met me outside of the bedroom when I turned off the lights and closed the door.

Judging from her embarrassed face, she must have heard what her little sister said, "I'm sorry about Nori Reita-kun but…kids."

"It's fine, I didn't mind."

She changes the subject rather quickly, "I'll walk you out Reita-kun."

It's still early tonight. Time goes by fast… "I'll see you tomorrow." I bid her farewell for now so I won't keep her out here in the night breeze for long.

"Good night Reita-kun. Thanks for dinner."

Again with the 'thank yous' but this time, I believe it's my turn, "No… Thank you."

Thank you for…

I actually don't know yet…

I'll figure it out later.

There's plenty of time…

Just as I leave her and started heading home, my cell phone rings when I turned around the block.

Why would Kaito being calling now?

I flipped open my phone, "Hey Kaito, what's up."

"Reita can you come by Tokyo Drinks, uh something happened to Raiden." His voice sounds unsure and vital.

"I'm on my way." I snapped my phone shut and turned in the direction for Raiden's beverage place.

Why do I get the feeling that it's my fault that he's in whatever trouble he's in… If he does something to himself because of me, I'm going to do worse to him for having tainted my new found clear conscience.

When I got there, the lights were all turned off except for one hanging over the counter. The place was empty except for Kaito and them.

He and Kitai were standing over the slumped over Raiden.

Sigh… "What happened now?" I asked when I walked to the bar.

Kitai cringed at thinking back on the situation, "He went on a date and… Called his date Ruri…"

"HE WHAT."

Kaito and Kitai gestured for me to calm down so that he could finish, "She walked out on him but not before pouring a whole cup of smoothie on him."

No wonder I smelled a passion fruit scent coming from him but he deserved it. What nitwit goes on a date with a girl and calls her by the wrong name.

I eyed the two rhetorically, "You called me to come help the idiot after that happens. How much of my time do you want to waste?"

"Who can blame him, he really likes Ruri." Kaito tried to talk some sense into me but it's not doing much in fact its starting to get me tense up.

"Don't give me your peace making choir boy lecture Kaito. He really likes Ruri? You actually think that or are you turning into him?"

Kaito took that to an offensive, "People can change Reita."

"Not everyone in this world is a good person like you think they are and yet you're defending that sly and siding with him over me. You better think twice." I was nearing dangerously to him but Kitai held me back.

"Reita, trust me I know what you mean but calm down. He's our friend and he's drunk, let's just get him home and we'll talk about this later." Kitai reasonably explained a solution.

Kitai. . . You put up a good argument. "Fine, let's get the prick home." I took one of Raiden's arms to lift him from the seat but he drunkenly pulled away unexpectedly.

The womanizer swayed as he stood up from his seat to confront me, "I don't need your help, you backstabbing traitor."

He really isn't helping his cause. His swaying back and fourth looked like a bottle that's about to tip over, I tried to catch one of his arms to keep him steady, "You're drunk you prick."

"You were suppose to be one of my best friends you." His speech started to slur, "Ruri wouldddd never like an ingrate like you. She likes me! She waaannttss meee!"

His non-sober behavior was pissing me off. "Act like a man Raiden." Immature son of a…

"I am a man! What are you, huh? Huh!" He heavily pushed me back, it seem to do more damage to him than it did to me. Kitai and Kaito tried to hold him back but he lunged forward from them.

"Raiden, you stupid jerk, you're drunk. Snap out of it Ishida!" Kitai shouted.

Kaito yelled too, "Wake up man!"

He didn't wake up instead he shoved Kitai and Kaito to the side. I rolled my eyes when he started to try to throw punches.

The retard…

This is getting boring. In one swift movement, I decked him across the face so he can sober up and also partly because he was acting like an idiot.

He fell back straight to the ground into an unconscious state, sprawled on the floor.

Sigh… when is he going to grow up.

Kitai tried to hold back his chuckled, "At least that's one way of doing it."

"Come on let's get him out of here." We lifted him on his feet and dragged him out of the establishment and into the street.

People who passed by us were looking at us strangely but in this city, they should understand that men get drunk; even women do too.

Thankfully, his parents are on a trip and his sisters are married and have a home of their home or else it would have caused some trouble when we entered his house through a house key.

We finally tossed him on his bed and felt like a huge weight was lifted off of us. "He's so heavy." Kaito complained.

I agree… Kaito stretched his arms, "Yeah, I didn't think he would weight this much."

"My job is done, You guys take care of him. I'm going to head out." I sighed.

What a day…

I'm exhausted mentally and physically..

XXX

Kitai and Kaito were standing in front of the school like the other students were on most mornings. The other one wasn't with them, it's for the best that he isn't here actually.

"Hey Reita." They both said when they saw me walking to them.

"Morning." I pretended to look for Raiden, "Where's the drunk?"

Kaito shrugged, "Don't know, I haven't seen him yet."

"He'll probably be late because of a hangover." Kitai reminded which is perhaps the most likely reason. "But you're a little late today Reita; usually you're here before us."

"I didn't get much sleep last night but better late than never right?"

"What kept you up Reita?" Kaito questioned with concern in his voice.

As much I hate to admit, I was thinking about Ikeda and Raiden but I wasn't going to admit that to them, "Some stuff."

He shrugged it off and let it go just in time for the bell to ring to get to our first hour classes but before we separated he had to make sure, "Hey Reita, we're still on for the gym after school today right?"

I'm not really in the mood but sure, "Yeah."

When I got home last night, I was thinking about what Kaito had said; about how people can change.

Has Raiden really changed, all because he met Ikeda. I find that absolute bull but then again she managed to change some of me in certain ways. Why not for Raiden too…?

Should I really give them a chance to start a relationship like Kaito thinks I should?

Frankly, it isn't my decision but he makes it seem like I'm the one standing in the way of beginning.

He is a good friend to us but a lousy boyfriend. Once a prick, always a prick.

I can't risk it for Ikeda.

It might appear selfish of me but its for her own good.

_**People can change Reita.**_

Damn it Kaito, get out of my head. .

I kept on debating over this topic as I walked to my first hour and continued on debating when I found my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

What changed my attention was Ikeda rushing in an exact second before the bell rings. She was early yesterday; I would think she'd kicked the habit of being late.

When she got seated in her seat in the back, I turned around and laughed quietly. I was just thinking about how people will never change.

She laughed at herself and it made my day to see her cheerfulness still shine.

The first lesson started with a history of wars in Japan which I have read and learned about before so it was second nature to me. I focused anyways to take up time.

It's like this on most days. Sensei always teaches or goes over stuff that I have learned before on my own time and my own self interest.

I take notes and listen anyway but most of time I'm bored. It's quite accurate to say that I have a natural thirst for knowledge and is willing to learn about anything.

It's either that or be like Raiden or Kaito.

They both are pretty mediocre on their academics but nothing well over the top or slightly about average. I remember having to tutor them a couple of times back in grade school too.

Kitai on the other hand is a well rounded scholar, kind of like me. The only difference is that he goes beyond books and actually researches it personally until his brains explode.

But even if they do terrible in school or didn't try at all, it would be all right for them. Well at least financially. They're all trust fund babies.

In all truth, I am too though.

That's what I use to pay the rent for my apartment. It's not my mother's trust fund for me but my grandparents. They left me an inheritance before they passed away and I'm thankful for that.

I know for a fact that Raiden's going to inherit the string of stores and bars that his parents own. Kaito and Kitai both have their parent's companies to inherit.

Yeah we're all set.

Unlike Ikeda.

Her father isn't even her and her mother is struggling to make ends meet…

The bell for lunch rings and the lesson is on hold for now until we return. It was about time anyway, my body's getting stiff from sitting too long.

I waited for the classmates to leave before getting up from my seat and walking to the back to Ikeda. "I thought you had defeated your tardiness."

She grins hopefully, "I'll try again tomorrow. I'm sorry Reita-kun; I have to take a test I missed out on."

Oh yeah, she did miss out on at least one if not two, "Good luck." The test isn't hard so I don't know why I'm saying that since I know that she'll do fine on it.

"Fighting right!"

I smile slightly and nodded at the purpose of that.

We walked out of the classroom together but separated in the hall. She went one way I went the other.

Out in front of the school is where I saw Kitai and Kaito again, eating their bentos. "Hey Reita aren't you hungry?" Kitai asked after taking a bite of his Onigiri.

"Not today." I answered while still standing as they were on top of a bench.

Kaito swallowed down his green tea before mentioning, "I guess Raiden must be sick from his hangover."

"Or because of the fat lip Reita gave him." Kitai chuckled for my benefit.

It's not that I feel good about giving him a fat lip but, "He shouldn't have acted like an idiot."

And here come Kaito's good person lecture… I feel like plugging my ears today, "Violence doesn't solve anything Reita. Next time do act so irrational.

He's a long time friend. He's a long time friend. He's a long time friend.

At times like these I really have to remind myself…

"Besides." He starts again and went on, "Don't get into a fight over some girl you just met Reita."

"Tell him that not me."

"Honestly Reita, you're the one that told him that Ruri was single and free then you go changing it. What is he suppose do?"

Sometimes I really have to wonder if Kaito was a girl in his past life… "Well I changed my mind. Like I said Kaito, she's mine. It doesn't matter if it's a stranger or if it's a close brother, no one crosses the line."

"Reita now you're just being unreasona-"

"Hey isn't that her?" Kitai pointed out and I looked.

She was leaving the school. That's odd, there's a half a day of school left.

Where is she going?

I call to her when she was passed the school gate, "Hey Ikeda!"

She stopped and waited. I caught up with her but something's wrong. She's not turning around to greet me with a smile. Her back faced me and she was shaking. "Hey where are you going? I thought you said you were going to take a test?"

Nothing… "Hey, did you hear me?"

What's wrong with her…?

Is she mad at me? "Hey what's wrong?" I jerked her around to look at me and I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a bruised as big as grape on the side of her forehead and her right cheek had four slashes. They look like nail scratches.

"Y-our… Your face. What happened?"

How dare anyone touch her. . ! !

Anger started to bubble inside me at see this but not anger towards her.

Ikeda shook her head, denying anything negative but I know better. How can nothing be wrong when she's so hurt?

It stung me straight at the heart to see her like this.

She wants to say something but she's not letting herself.

She's in pain, I can see that but she won't share it with me.

I touched the side of her cheeks with the tips of my fingers and even the lightest touch made her wince.

That made me even angrier but now it's on her. She's not telling me anything, "Who did this to you? Tell me!"

"No one Reita-kun!" Tears and held back sobs came and it start to become painful for me to watch.

Stop Lying.

Her eyes closed while she shook her head again, almost like she didn't want me to look at her.

I DON'T CARE.

"Hey, Hey." I try to get her to open her eyes as I softly shook her by the shoulders. "Look at me. Ikeda, look at me…" I don't what to do to help her or how to protect her if she won't talk to me!

"Ow! Let go!" Ikeda tried to push me back to get me to let. It sounded like it really hurt but I barely moved her.

At this point, I didn't care for anything. I pushed her coat and uniform shirt away from her collar bone just enough for me to see the injured skin.

How can this be? I was just with her!

"What happened? Who did this? Tell me!"

Her silent crying turned into resisting sobs as she just shakes her head again.

The more I ask from her, the more it's getting worse b-but what I can I do if she's not talking to me. .!


End file.
